


Bridges

by soukokudoubleblack



Series: 2018 Daily Drabble Challenge [86]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Developing trust, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokudoubleblack/pseuds/soukokudoubleblack
Summary: You're not alone anymore.





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avereas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avereas/gifts).



Small things: bridges between the isolation Fushimi had surrounded himself with like protection and the future he could have, if he was willing to let others reach out to him.

Munakata teased him lightly, Awashima commended his work and nagged him to eat right, his fellow clansmen invited him to meals and drinks, learned from him, and basked in the minimal praise he occasionally handed out.

_You're not alone anymore._

Fushimi wasn't sure when it had happened, but the ache in his heart where Yata once lived slowly hurt less. The distrust he'd held for everyone but slowly melted away.


End file.
